


Snogging and Superstitions

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Seamus Finnigan is Very Irish, Snogging in broom cupboards is a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Broom cupboards are dusty. Seamus finds this out the hard way.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Snogging and Superstitions

"Er, Gin?" Seamus said, pausing outside of the wooden door that his girlfriend had just dragged him halfway across the castle for. "You do realize that this is a broom cupboard, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You do realize Ron would kill you if he knew what we were up to?"

Seamus thought of the tall redheaded boy and gulped. Ron could almost definitely take him in a physical fight given that he had the height and weight advantage. Magically, the two were probably about equal, but Ron's temper would no doubt lead him to act with his fists before he even considered drawing his wand. 

"Fair point," he said before quickly pulling Ginny into the closet and shutting the door. 

The broom cupboard was dark and musty. Seamus pulled his wand out and cast a quick  _ Lumos _ for light. His eyes could soon make out Ginny's face—though the sharp shadows the wandlight cast made her look old and frightening rather than beautiful and alluring. 

"Right," he said awkwardly. "Do you just want to—?"

His sentence was cut off by Ginny launching herself at him. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He stumbled backward, knocking something over in the process. Once he had righted himself, he eagerly kissed her back, relishing the softness of her lips and the warmth of her body against his. 

Suddenly, however, his nose began to itch, and he pulled back in alarm. 

Ginny shot him an inpatient look. "Why'd you stop?"

"My nose itches," Seamus told her. 

Ginny wrinkled her own. "So?"

Feeling a bit foolish, but determined to make her understand, Seamus explained, "It's an Irish superstition. We believe that an itchy nose means there will be a fight in your near future." 

Ginny put her hands on her hips. It was sometimes hard for Seamus to believe how intimidating she could be given her stature, but he figured that she had picked up a thing or two from her mam. "Let me get this straight. You stopped snogging me because of a  _ superstition _ ?" 

Seamus rubbed his nose as the itch grew more intense. "Erm, well, when you put it that way..." 

"What a bunch of rubbish," Ginny continued scathingly. "Your nose probably itches because it's dusty in here!" 

"Right, but—"

"It looks like you might be right about that fight bit, at least," the redhead snapped, her hair swishing through the air as she turned to leave. 

"Ginny, wait, I— _ achoo _ !" Seamus sneezed. He blinked, then looked sheepishly at Ginny. "Oh. I guess I just had to sneeze." 

"Apparently," she said, crossing her arms and looking annoyed. 

"Sorry," Seamus said sheepishly. "But this is good news, right? We can get back to snogging now."

Ginny scoffed. "I don't think so. You might sneeze on  _ me _ next time. Unless... is there somewhere else we could go? Somewhere less dusty?" 

Seamus thought for a moment. "There's an alcove on the third floor that's pretty private," he said at last. "Want to check that out?" 

Ginny grabbed his hand, and Seamus felt his heart begin to pound in anticipation. "Come on, then. Get your wand and lead the way." 

Seamus grinned. He couldn't wait to get to that alcove. 


End file.
